my_summer_carfandomcom-20200223-history
Ventti
Ventti is a Finnish variant of . It is a card game in which the value of the player's cards must be higher than the dealer's, without going past 21. The ventti dealer will appear inside the house after 20:00, though the house can be entered regardless of his presence. Playing ventti To play ventti, the player must first sit on the chair opposite of the dealer, after which bets may be placed for the round. Bets can be placed by looking at the notes to the left-hand side of the table and left-clicking, and removed by right-clicking. The maximum betting amount goes up by 50 mk each time the player wins, the minimum amount to bet to start a game is 50 mk. After placing a bet, the game can be started by clicking on the deck near the edge of the table, this draws two cards. The aim of ventti is to get to, or get as close as possible to, a total value of 21. In ventti, an ace has a value of 1, a jack has a value of 11, a queen has a value of 12, and a king has a value of 13. After the initial draw, more cards may be drawn in order to increase the total value of the cards in hand by clicking the deck. Cards may be drawn from the deck until the value of the cards in hand gets high enough to stand with them (not wanting to risk busting), by getting a ventti (total value 21), or by busting (going past 21). Standing with the current hand (clicking the cards on your side of the table) will allow the dealer to start drawing cards for himself, following the same rules as the player. If the dealer draws cards with a total value of more than the player without exceeding 21, the game is lost, and if the dealer draws too many cards and busts (goes over 21) the game is won. At the end of the game, the betting amount resets to 0 and must be reapplied, after which the game may be played again. High-stakes Once the maximum betting amount has been increased to 4,100 mk, the player will get an option to place bets for the ventti house and Ruscko. However, these two things are not played for with money, but rather, with the player's own house and Satsuma. Winning the ventti house means that the player can start using the toilet outside to save the game, and winning the keys for the Ruscko means that the ratchet or spanner set won't be needed to start the engine anymore. Losing the keys to the player's house will make the front and back door unable to be opened, and losing the keys to the Satsuma means that it cannot be started anymore, even with a screwdriver. Notes *The value of the two cards drawn at the start of a game might by themselves be enough to bust or get a ventti, immediately ending the game. *The in-game ventti has two house rules: two cards are drawn at the start of a game rather than just one, and rather than having a value of 1 or 14, an ace only has the value of 1; this is so that the player has a slightly lower chance of winning from the initial draw[http://steamcommunity.com/app/516750/discussions/6/1520386297685253869/#c1520386297686577314 Toplessgun - 29 September 2017: "It gives slightly less chance for player to win the game with first two cards, again for the advantage of dealer."]. *Winning a hand decreases stress, while losing increases it. Be sure to have some cigarettes in case you have a really bad losing streak. *The player can no longer play ventti after winning the house. Trivia *The dealer's feet and hands are shaped like hooves. He is also referred to as "venttipig" in the game files. *The Mailbox at the driveway to the Ventti Dealer has a name, Ritoranta, which is most likely his surname References See also *The about ventti. Category:Gameplay